Moving On
by pumpkinspicebaby
Summary: Sasuke is in town for Naruto's wedding. Hinata is asked to be his escort. She may not be great at her job, but she is a friendly face. Sasuke seems to enjoy her company more than he thought he would. Post-war, SasuHina.


"It's been a while." Naruto looked at Sasuke up and down and then smirked. Suddenly he threw his arms around Sasuke and squeezed. "I can't act serious with you!"

Sasuke didn't move to reciprocate, but did smile into Naruto's shoulder. So many things had changed since the great war. Sasuke had redeemed himself- or maybe Naruto had done that. Sasuke was kinder, more thoughtful, now filled with the light and love of Konoha. He wanted to make up for his mistakes and was doing it, slowly but surely.

"What's the emergency, Naruto?" Sasuke had pulled away and studied his friend. Naruto had matured so much and become such a different man that Sasuke grew up with.

"Just get right to it, huh?" Naruto chuckled. A blush painted his cheeks. "I'm getting married- me and Sakura are getting married."

Sasuke furrowed his brow. This isn't what he expected. He knew Naruto had always had feelings for her, but he didn't know Sakura reciprocated. "Congratulations," Sasuke said.

Naruto's face fell. "I didn't think you'd be upset. You don't feel the same for Sakura, do you?"

Sasuke quickly shook his head. "No. I'm happy for you." He softly smiled and looked Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto stared at him, before smiling too. "Listen, I don't expect you to stay until the wedding, but I at least want you there."

The dark haired man nodded.

"I'll send an invite," Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke smiled again, before leaving the village gates.

A week until Naruto's wedding.

Many changes were happening in Konoha to prepare. Naruto Uzumaki's wedding was a huge deal to so many people, and many from other lands were coming in to see it. Tourist shops and hotels were preparing for the huge influx of people.

Sasuke had arrived as well, but felt self conscious under the eyes of each leaf villager. Naruto had said no one carried any sort of resentment or ill will to him, but that didn't mean he wasn't still an outsider. Naruto had been seen as a hero after the war; Sasuke was the man who changed his position. He had making up to do.

"Sasuke?"

He turned slightly to see a sheepish, small woman looking up at him. Long, silky hair and pale lilac eyes. Neji's cousin. "Hinata," he replied.

She smiled and nodded. "Naruto wanted me to greet you here and bring you back to the Hokage's office."

"I'm sorry he hired you to be a tour guide. I can make it there myself."

He began walking away but Hinata jogged in front of him. "N-No, he specifically asked me to do this. I'm also required to make sure you've eaten and rested."

Sasuke raised a brow. "He asked you treat me to lunch?"

She hid her blush behind her hand. "He never said _treat_ but I can do that."

"I'm not hungry. And I've slept. I'm going now." Sasuke was working on being kinder, but it was in his nature to be blunt and rude. He hadn't developed many positive social skills, if any.

Hinata sighed, but walked beside him anyway.

They were silent for just a second before she asked, "how are things?"

Sasuke hadn't interacted with her very much before, but he had no negative feelings toward her. She was quiet, proficient, and never followed him around. However, he did remember she had feelings for Naruto. His chest ached when he remembered that she had declared her love for the blonde during the war. Clearly he didn't feel the same. He glanced sideways at her. She was looking forward. "Things are good. How are you?"

Hinata smiled. "Very well."

Sasuke didn't know how to proceed, or if he even had to. He felt comfortable walking beside her in silence.

"Are you excited to attend Naruto and Sakura's wedding?" She asked.

Sasuke noted that she wasn't really smiling now. "I'm surprised it's happening. They didn't date long, hm?"

"I'm not sure, but they have known each other a long time. I guess it was natural."

"And you? You'll be taking over the clan when your father dies, right?"

Hinata held open the door at the Hokage tower and Sasuke entered.

"I don't have any plans like that. I want to be a great ninja first."

Sasuke looked at her. He could tell she was hurting. "You survived Kaguya. You already are."

Hinata's pulled up into an embarrassed, flattered smile. "Thank you, Sasuke."

He nodded.

Hinata said a soft goodbye and Sasuke went up to the seventh's office. He knew his way by heart anyway.

Kakashi was waiting at his desk with happy eyes. Sasuke felt a soft feeling in his chest as he came forward. "Lord Kakashi," he said sarcastically.

"You'll never change," Kakashi huffed, but continued to smile under his mask. "You've grown taller?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Small talk? Why don't you tell me why you had an escort bring me here?"

Kakashi was worried Sasuke would feel out of place and wanted a distraction. Plus, not that his two closest friends were getting married, he wondered if Sasuke would feel like a third wheel. The paternal instinct in Kakashi wanted to keep Sasuke from feeling lonely. "I'm playing matchmaker, Sasuke. Hinata got her heart broken by Naruto and deserves someone nice. You're not interested?"

Sasuke frowned.

"Shikamaru already has Temari, and Shino is just odd… I'm not very good at this," Kakashi joked.

"Why did you call me here, Kakashi?"

"Naruto's wedding is in a few days. I'd feel better with the extra security."

"You called me here for security?"

Kakashi smiled again.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Naruto has a full bed now-"

"Kakashi," Sasuke grouched. He was trying to be a kinder person- that didn't mean he was more patient.

"We put the first house down at the Uchiha compound."

Sasuke's stomach flipped. "What?"

"We began construction. I thought you'd be happy to hear."

An overwhelming urge to cry consumed Sasuke, but he swallowed it and nodded. "Thanks."

Kakashi knew his former student was appreciative.

Sasuke turned to leave. Just as he reached the door, Kakashi spoke again. "Oh, Sasuke- Hinata will be your escort while your in town. Not just today."

Sasuke glared at him.

"Maybe if you made some new friends I wouldn't have to force this."

The Uchiha clicked his tongue and left, before he could be trailed by a timid Hyuuga girl.

Sasuke stood before the first home on the new Uchiha compound grounds. It was painted a soft blue and the walls bore a huge Uchiha crest. His heart swelled with emotion, and all he could do was stare. He hoped Itachi was somewhere watching and that he was proud.

Slowly, walked up the wooden steps to the door. Slowly, he pushed it open and stepped inside.

It smells like a mix of fresh flowers and burning candles. He didn't expect that, but didn't mind either. It felt more like home that way. Sasuke closed the door behind him. A humble family room was laid out first. The furniture was basic, but it wasn't as if Sasuke needed more than that. He wasn't staying in Konoha long. He made his way to the kitchen, which was attached to a dining area. There were fresh fruits and vegetables on the counter, and after further inspection, ingredients and snacks in the cupboard. It had been recently stocked.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable knowing someone had put so much thought into his stay, but he knew it was Naruto. He didn't deserve the friendship they had, but was eternally grateful for it. Sasuke smiled softly to himself. This was beyond was he could have asked for- not that he would ever ask for this.

Before he could find his bedroom, there was a soft knock at the door.

Sasuke opened the door, expecting to find Naruto standing there with a stupid smile, but instead found Hinata again. She had a packed lunch box and a forced smile. "Sasuke, hello," she greeted.

"Hey," he replied.

She licked her lips and shuffled her feet awkwardly. "I-I see you found your way home. Do you like it? We worked very hard on it. Naruto especially. He had trouble keeping it secret."

"You helped?"

"I did- and, I hope it was alright, but I added some of the homey touches… We didn't know when to expect you, so I sort of rushed this morning."

His heart skipped a beat. It was the kindest gesture he had received. Sasuke was incredibly grateful to let the light back into his life. He was grateful for the people in Konoha. He was grateful for his second chance at life.

"I don't want to waste your time," Hinata said, feeling nervous that he wasn't talking. "I brought you this dinner. I wasn't sure how much cooking you'd want to do. Um, it's just soup and onigiri…"

Sasuke looked at the little box. It was wrapped in a little pink cloth with flowers speckled across. Was she this kind to everyone? He considered inviting her in for a moment, but decided against it, unsure of what they had to talk about.

Hinata had been ignored twice and started feeling uncomfortable. "Okay, I'll leave it here."

She went to set the box down but Sasuke grabbed it. "Thank you," he said. "I can't explain what this means to me."

Warmth exploded all over her skin as he looked into her eyes. He was being genuine. Hinata had never known Sasuke to be gentle, but he spoke with soft words and intention. His deep charcoal eyes were sparkling under the moon and she could feel her breath escape her. "Y-Yes, of course," she whispered.

He lowered his brows in confusion.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun," she mumbled, before practically running away.

Sasuke watched her leave, with a weird warmth on his cheeks. Maybe having her checking up on him wouldn't be so bad.

"So I was running-"

"-with five kunai in his back!-"

"And Sakura, haha, she said-"

"I said, 'what are you, a _porcupine_!"

Naruto and Sakura erupted in laughter, leaning on each other for support.

Sasuke just stared with wide eyes.

"They got weird when they started dating," Shikumara mumbled, elbowing Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded slowly.

Sasuke and the rest of the Konoha kids (now adults) sat around a table, cooking BBQ. He hadn't wanted to go, but Naruto had made him. A wedding dinner, he called it, but Sasuke knew it was a welcome back to him. He felt like an outsider at the table, but was grateful that everyone was trying to treat him like he was a regular with the crew.

Sakura and Naruto sat together at the end, seeming to struggle from touch each other consistently. Sasuke sat beside Naruto, and Shikamaru beside him. Tenten and Lee finished his side of the tabled. Across from Sasuke sat Ino and Hinata, Choji and then at the end Kiba and Shino. Sasuke vaguely thought about Neji, but didn't dare say anything.

"Sasuke!" Choji called, snapping Sasuke from his thoughts. "What the best cuisine you've had out there in the real world?"

Everyone laughed, and Sasuke's face softened and he shrugged. "A little village outside of Kiri."

"I know exactly what he's talking about," Tenten shouted enthusiastically.

They all pitched in about what they thought and Sasuke softly exhaled, glad the attention was away from him.

Naruto and Sakura kissed during the discussion, and Sasuke looked away. He settled on Hinata curiously. She stabbing her chopsticks in some grilled beef, a blank look on her face. She was clearly avoiding the Haruno-Uzumaki interaction, painfully, but Sasuke wondered if she knew she was being obvious.

Kiba said something to Hinata, who smiled and answered as if everything was fine. Sasuke made a note of how she was dressed, wondering if it was to impress anyone. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, and she wore a light lilac t-shirt that matched her eyes. He even wondered if she was wearing makeup…

"Sasuke," Ino said this time. She had noticed Sasuke's fixation on Hinata. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Sasuke gave her a puzzled look.

"Sai's going to upset that you're trying to hook up with Sasuke," Kiba said bluntly. I'll tell him when he gets back from his mission."

"Oh, ha ha," Ino scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Sasuke knows he missed his chance with me."

Sasuke nearly smiled. As if that was ever going to happen.

"No really," Sakura piped up, talking to directly to him for the first time. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Sasuke frowned. "No." He began picking at food on his plate so he could avoid talking further.

There seemed to be this confusion. Hinata was saddened over Naruto, but Sasuke did not feel anything about Sakura being engaged. He had never had romantic feelings for the woman, and really felt relieved that her pining was over. He felt freed in a way.

"There's a lot of eligible women," Ino joked.

"That are a hassle," Shikamaru huffed.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Temari doesn't know what she wants," he continued.

Once again the conversation steered away from him and he sighed.

He glanced down at his plate and saw Hinata passing him another piece of shrimp.

"Mm?"

Hinata smiled and laughed awkwardly. "I noticed you ate yours quickly, and that there wasn't any more at the table. I don't even like shrimp, so I thought you'd like it."

Sasuke smiled for the first time. He took the shrimp from her and ate it, looking at her. She giggled and covered her face. "Would you like to trade?" he asked quietly.

"Have you got any green peppers?"

"Green peppers? Take them all," he stuck out his tongue with disgust. He passed them over carefully with his chopsticks.

Hinata laughed quietly. "They're delicious, I don't understand why everyone hates them!"

The two continued their quiet conversation as if they were in a bubble. Sakura and Ino shared a look.

"I grow vegetables," Hinata said. "Fresh onions and tomatoes and more."

"I love fresh vegetables," Sasuke admitted. He ate the other shrimp. "My mother grew tomatoes every summer."

"Mine too!" Hinata replied cheerfully.

Dinner ended shortly after.

Each ninja began standing and saying their goodbyes, and Sasuke had full intentions to leave first, but was stopped outside.

"Sasuke, wait."

Sasuke turned and saw Sakura, hands folding into her chest. "Yeah?"

Sakura stopped a few steps away and sighed. "We haven't talked much since you've been back."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. It wasn't as if they talked a lot before.

"Are… Are you okay with this?"

"What?"

"I'm marrying Naruto!"

"Congratulations," he said in confusion.

Sakura sighed. Was this how she was going to get closure?

"I'm happy for you," he tried again.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I just… I loved you for a long time. And I had to move on."

He nodded.

"You were never going to feel the same?"

Sasuke studied her face. She looked so sad, but like she expected a positive answer. He didn't want to hurt his friend, but he didn't want to lie either. "No, Sakura. I'm sorry."

Sakura looked down at the ground and exhaled hard. "Okay." Then she looked up with a big smile. "I'm glad! Because I'm with Naruto now!"

He reciprocated her expression and nodded. "I'll see you at the wedding."

Sasuke hadn't walked five minutes before he called his name being called again. "What?" he snapped before looking back.

Hinata blanched. "Sorry- I-" she blushed and shook her head.

She squirmed for a moment and then started walking away. He was puzzled. "What is it, Hinata?"

"Ah, I was going to walk you back, but, you've got it covered." Hinata had enough of feeling rejected. She was nothing but kind to everyone and no one seemed to care if they treated her similarly.

Sasuke frowned. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "I'm sorry."

The moon hung low in the sky and the air chilled her skin. But somehow she felt burning hot under his touch. She spun to look at him, but didn't pull free from his hand. He wore a big cloak and his hair covered his left eye. Hinata knew why, but hadn't seen it. He wore a look of apprehension and something else. Was he self conscious?

"I saw Sakura talking to you. Are you alright?"

Sasuke softly let go of her hand and tucked his arm back into his cloak. He clicked his tongue. "Everyone keeps asking if I'm alright. I am. I don't care about their marriage." _I care that Naruto is happy_, he thought.

"Was there something between you and Sakura?"

"No," he said bluntly.

For some reason she felt relieved. "I understand, I've been getting nothing but pittiful looks."

She began walking and Sasuke followed closely, feeling guilty. He had definitely shot her a few empathetic glances himself. "Did you have feelings for Naruto?" Sasuke asked, but already knew the answer.

"I _did_," she responded honestly. "But I've been working on changing that ever since he ignored me."

"What do you mean?"

"I told him how I felt; I told him, I-I loved him."

She heaved a large sigh and looked down.

He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. It didn't feel right to reach out and touch her, but refrained. Instead he listened.

"Part of loving him, is knowing that he deserves happiness. Letting go. Wanting what's best for him. So I will, but painfully. It's been a while though, and I was close to moving on. It wasn't until they got engaged that these feelings were stirred up again. But they will settle, and I take comfort in that."

He could listen to her voice for hours. She soothed him deeply, created calmness in him. Sasuke bit his lip. "Things change in time. Naruto will always be your friend."

She sighed and smiled. "He will."

Leaves crunched under their feet. They had arrived at his home. "Thank you for listening."

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks for walking with me."

Neither made an attempt to move.

Her stomach did a flip when he blinked and looked at her, his lips parting slightly.

Carefully, she reached out. He didn't move. Gently she pushed his hair from his face and looked into both eyes. Black and purple, one shaded with gorgeous tones of charcoal and onyx and maybe even gold. The other a magnificent, otherworldly lavender. She had never met someone so unique and felt so grateful that he was allowed her to touch him in this way. "You're beautiful," she muttered. There was no blush, no shame, because this felt normal to tell him. He deserved to hear it.

Sasuke leaned his face into her cool palm and savored the feeling. She smelled vaguely like something he knew. She was familiar. He wanted to move forward and hold her, and feel her lips under his own. He wanted to taste her. He didn't know this feeling but he wanted to consume her and her essence. Her soft, peach lips were full and parted. He could even feel her breath. When had they gotten so close? Sasuke saw something in her eyes but couldn't decipher her feelings.

He slowly touched his fingers to her wrist. Her hand was still flush against his cheek. They were both swallowed in this moment. Sasuke was tempted to activate his sharingan to keep this in his mind forever, but fear suddenly washing over his mind. Would she never speak to him again? Would she fulfill her mission to escort him, and that was all?

As if hearing his thoughts, Hinata dropped her hand. She took an audibly breath and smiled. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

And like that, she was gone. Sasuke left cold, unsure, and alone.

Sasuked sighed. Ichiraku ramen with Naruto.

He sat in the stood beside Naruto, a bowl already waiting for him.

Naruto looked up and grinned. "So you could make it! How are you, teme?"

Sasuke hated small talk, so he made some grunt and took a bite of noodles.

Naruto clapped him on his back hard. "Me too! Old Man! Two sake, please!" Naruto waved and thanked the chef. "I missed you, I have to admit. I know you've been gone for a long time, but now that we're on good terms, it kinda feels like you should be here. And, I know, you know, you need to be out there and figure stuff out. Redeem yourself. But no one here holds anything over you. We're all shinobi. We all have different paths."

This warmed Sasuke. "Are you getting mature?" he joked.

Naruto scratched his whiskered cheek and chuckled. "I think I have to be. Kakashi looks good but he's definitely gonna retire soon… oh, and I'm getting married. It seems like I should be mature now."

There was a list of things Sasuke had to say to Naruto. He wanted to remind Naruto that he missed him too, and that he was grateful for their friendship. He wanted to tell Naruto not to change, not to grow up too much. He wanted to tell him that they were comrades, and brothers, and he would always Naruto's back. Somehow, just by looking at him, Naruto knew all that.

Two sake glasses were sat before them. "Naruto," Sasuke grumbled.

"Just one! This is like my bachelor party. We have to get wasted!"

Sasuke frowned. He wasn't a drinker. He didn't like being out of his right, rational mind. But Naruto pushed, and he accepted. "Only one," he mumbled.

The two gulped down the fiery liquid and gasped, sticking out their tongues in disgust together. "Doesn't get any better," Naruto blanched.

They both stared eating. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had ordered his old favorite. "Have you decided if you'll become a Haruno?"

"Super funny, teme," Naruto shouted, smacking Sasuke's shoulder. "I have a name to carry on!"

"So kids, huh?"

Naruto dropped his head onto the table. "Maybe not for a while, heh…."

Sasuke smirked.

"What about you, mister avenger. What about your kids."

The man shrugged. Naruto frowned.

"I notice you've been talking to Hinata a lot," Naruto said, picking his chopsticks back up. "What's that about?"

"Kakashi asked her to follow me around, but it's not really needed."

"You'd be lucky to have her. I feel bad about everything."

"You can't change how you feel. You didn't string her along. This way, at least, she can get over it," Sasuke said honestly.

"Since when did you give advice on love?"

Sasuke smiled. He seemed to understand in some ways.

"Hey, Sasuke, I just wanted to invite you out to tell you… um, thanks."

Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke, just a side hug, but it was filled with so much love and gratitude. Sasuke's face pulled into an uncharacteristic grin and he leaned against Naruto. "Dobe. I'm happy for you."

The two shared this hug, and finished dinner.

Naruto thanked him again, and left.

As Sasuke was exiting, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata passed the shop.

Ino noticed him first and stepped away. "Hey, I'll catch up to you!"

Tenten and Hinata gave her a confused look but continued on. Hinata and Sasuke shared a look. He didn't know how to feel after last night.

"Sasuke," Ino greeted. She jogged up to him and nodded. "Hey."

"Hey," he responded. He could already sense that this was going to be a conversation he didn't want to have.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. What's going on with you and Hinata?"

He was getting really tired of hearing that damn question. "Nothing."

"Nothing? She won't stop talking about you."

He shrugged. "It's a common name."

Sasuke made a move to leave but she blocked his way. "No, seriously. You already broke Sakura's heart. Hinata is my friend. I don't know if you plan on _seducing_ her and leaving, but you should cut it out. It isn't fair. She's totally fragile right now."

It was the thick malice in her voice that totally set him off. He had gone along with the questioning, the annoyances, the pleasantries. He was effectively _over_ Konoha at this second and took it out on Ino. "I don't know what you all think of me, but I'm not here to 'restore my clan' and skip town. I don't give a fuck about anything enough to do that- no. I give a fuck about Hinata and I wouldn't do that. I _know_ she's hurt. I _know _she's lonely right now. All of you need to stop coming up to me and interrogating me! As soon as the wedding is over, I'm out of here. So please, leave me alone!"

Ino crossed her arms. "Listen here, bub-"

"Ino? Sasuke? What's going on?"

They both whipped their heads over and saw Hinata and Tenten walking back. "Are you guys okay?" Tenten asked. She eyes Sasuke suspiciously.

Sasuke hadn't realized he was balling his fist, but when he met Hinata's gaze he relaxed. "Sasuke," Hinata muttered. She jogged over to him and pressed her palm to his cheek. His shoulders fell and he sighed.

He looked around and noticed for the first time people were staring. He felt awkward and just wanted to go home.

He turned on his heel and started on.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to…" Hinata didn't even finish her sentence. She just ran after him, struggling to keep up with long strides.

"What was that about?" Tenten asked Ino.

Ino smirked. "He's in love."

Sasuke yanked open his front door when she finally caught up. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He left the door open but started kicking off his shoes and taking off his gear.

Hinata floated around the entrance, unsure what to do. She watched him with worry in her stomach.

Sasuke threw his cloak on the couch and disappeared in his bedroom. Hinata bit her lip and decided to close the door and venture further.

She politely stood in the hallway, not wanting to step into his room. It was the first she had gone into his house since she decorated it days ago. It still looked pristine and clean. It smelled like the candles she lit.

"I'm leaving as soon as it's over," he said.

She stepped forward, barely peering into his room. He was changing. She assumed into pajamas.

"It's all a reminder of why I don't belong here."

He was speaking so freely. Hinata didn't know how to respond.

Sasuke yanked off his shirt and she nearly gasped.

It was the first time she had seen him this bare. It was the first time she'd seen him like this- without his left arm.

He noticed her stare and turned away, heat spreading across his skin in embarrassment. He grabbed a shirt but Hinata rushed over and pressed her hands to his chest.

"Wait," she fumbled. She didn't expect him to feel like _this_. He was warm, hard, his muscles much more defined than she had imagined. "I-I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. I just haven't…"

Sasuke's breath was caught in the back of throat. She looked unbelievably beautiful. Her dark eyebrows were pulled together in worry, his lips agape like she had more to say.

He didn't push her away, that was all she cared about. She slowly moved her hands up his chest, to his shoulders. She was able to feel like right arm, but nothing on his left. Instead of bringing attention to his missing limb, she allowed her fingers to trail up his neck. Fire burned under her touch. She was going to explode.

He sucked in a breath and dediced to act on his instincts.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a tight hug. He buried his face into her neck and just breathed in her scent, his head swirling. Hinata dug her fingers in his hair and held him tightly. She didn't know where her heart was anywhere, but had a feeling it was with the dark haired man. Nothing felt confusing when they were together.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before a hard knocking at the door broke them up. Hinata jumped away like a scared cat and Sasuke was again left cold.

He growled something angrily and pulled on a shirt, rushing out to the door.

Hinata crumpled onto the floor, overwhelmed completely. Emotions rushed her body, but something else too. Something deep in the pit of her stomach that made her sweaty and nervous. She was attracted to Sasuke. She wanted to be with Sasuke. She closed her eyes and wiped her face.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sasuke snapped, swinging the door open.

Sakura grinned awkwardly. "Uh, hey! Um, so I'm looking for Hinata… and Ino told me she was with you, so… haha."

Sasuke huffed. "Wait."

Sakura frowned. She watched as he disappeared down hallway and then heard hushed talking. Not long after Hinata was walking out with a small smile. "I'm sorry, Sakura, I lost track of time. I hope I'm dressed okay."

Sakura studied the woman. Hinata's was bright red and she struggled to make eye contact. "You look great," Sakura assumed. She reached forward and took Hinata's hand. "A little bachelorette party," she said offhandedly to Sasuke. He was leaning against the wall with a stoic expression. "Hope to see at the wedding tomorrow, Sasuke."

"Mm."

Sakura exited, but Hinata lingered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded.

When the door was shut, Sakura squealed. "Hinata! Did you have sex with Sasuke!"

Hinata could have fainted. "No!"

Sakura lifted her brows. "What is going on? Were you in his room?"

"Nothing- I was but not for anything weird!"

"Do you like him?"

Hinata didn't know what the right answer was. "I would tell you if anything ever happened," she said honestly. "I-If that's even okay. I know you loved him for a long time."

Sakura scoffed. "Hina, you can do anything you want. You have been so kind and patient with me and Naruto. I want to see you move on. I want to see you fall in love."

Hinata smiled at her friend. "I'll let you know if that ever happens."

"You better!"

They hugged tightly and giggled, their conversation turning to wedding details.

Sakura and Naruto sealed their promise with a long kiss. Cheers and loud clapping erupted all around them. They were married.

Hinata gazed around at everyone. The Kazekage and his siblings showed up, as well as the Raikage and his brother. Not a single ninja from Konoha was absent. Sakura's parents were balling their eyes out and holding each other. So was Rock Lee but that was to be expected.

Sasuke was off in some corner conversing with someone. Hinata was standing with Kiba and Shino, but wasn't listening to what they were saying. She was focused on Sasuke.

Music suddenly began playing and people started breaking off to dance. Kiba offered but Hinata politely declined. She instead sat in the grass a little further back to watch everyone.

She felt someone sit beside her and looked. Sasuke was watching the crowd too.

The two stared out at everyone for a while. Temari and Shikamaru swayed lazily, while Ino and Sai twirled in circles until he dipped her. Naruto and Sakura were looked in a powerful.

"This isn't what it was supposed to be," Hinata said. She and Sasuke locked eyes. "I should feel worse. But I don't."

"Maybe you moved on."

She smiled. She had.

After a few moments, Sasuke stood back up. He offered Hinata a hand. "I'm leaving. You?"

Hinata considered for a moment. "Yes."

He pulled her up, bringing her into his chest. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

Hinata's back muscles quivered. Sasuke gently took her chin and tipped her face toward his. She closed her eyes and gasped softly.

But their lips never touched. Hinata pulled back and saw that he was frowning. "I don't want to upstage Naruto," he joked bitterly.

Her stomach dropped but she laughed.

They walked to his home without saying anything. As soon as Hinata's foot touched his porch, the sky released a heavy rain. Sasuke looked up and scoffed. "I guess you'll have to stay here."

Hinata couldn't contain her smile. "I guess."

Sasuke watched as the rain poured down on her and his lips pulled into a soft, almost-smile. He was absolutely captivated by her. Her bangs were separated, and matted to her lovely pale face. Her eyelashes somehow looked darker, framing her opalescent eyes in a wonderful way. Even her beautiful kimono, which was now soaked, somehow looked better on her. She laughed and shook her head.

With no hesitation, he pressed his hand to her face and sealed his lips over hers.

* * *

Hey! Should I continue this? I took out two thousand words of like, just lemon, so I can high key add that back in. Otherwise I'm labeling it as complete! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
